


【带卡】鬼夫

by tanyansheng



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyansheng/pseuds/tanyansheng
Summary: 阴阳师先生给卡卡西求了一桩阴婚。鬼王土×人类卡，OOC预警，HE。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

卡卡西是被父亲朔茂一通电话叫回家的。前脚刚进家门，后脚就被朔茂强硬的拉着坐在了客厅里。

客厅里除了朔茂还坐着一个陌生男人。

男人穿着浅绿色单衣，外面套着一件白色印着圆形花纹的狩衣，头戴立乌帽子，下身配浅紫色指贯，同样印着繁复的花纹，花纹由四个不同大小的圆形嵌套而成，中心是朵樱花花瓣。身前放这个玻璃杯，被子里泡着细条状的茶叶，茶叶竖着在杯中飘浮，袅袅热烟从杯口上升，萦绕在男人脸部位置。

卡卡西一度以为自己看错了，这个时代居然仍旧存在着阴阳师。

“这是结野先生。”朔茂向卡卡西介绍。

被称作结野的阴阳师看向卡卡西，伸手端起桌上的玻璃杯，明明只是随处可见的杯子，阴阳师先生的做派却让卡卡西觉得他好像用着古董瓷器在品价值连城的茶叶。

卡卡西看向朔茂，直觉告诉他事情并不简单。

卡卡西出生时母亲难产而死，据朔茂说他出生那日有个阴阳师在家门口等着，一直到卡卡西出生都不曾离去。朔茂妻子去世又留下个襁褓里的婴儿，心情难以言喻，那阴阳师还不停在耳边说，他的儿子生来不详，此子诞生旗木家必定一路招灾招难，若想平安度过余生，就要让他把孩子杀死或者封印。

朔茂已经失去妻子，儿子便是他一生中最重要的人，哪里会听阴阳师的话，他全当那人是江湖骗子讹钱来的，怒火中烧的将人赶走。

仿佛是印证那阴阳师所言，卡卡西自小起就体质特殊，能够看到游荡在阳间的鬼怪。

卡卡西还记得他小时候有次洗澡，浴缸里趴着一个女人，那女人有着一张艳丽的脸庞，他趴在浴缸边沿处，乌黑的头发从浴缸里爬出来拖到浴室里的瓷砖上，泡在水中的下半身却不似人类，而是铺满鳞片的蛇尾，蛇尾太长只得盘旋着蜷缩在小小的浴缸中。

朔茂催促卡卡西进入浴缸，但卡卡西死活不愿意，两人就在浴缸前对峙着。卡卡西抓着朔茂的衣服告诉父亲浴缸里有人，朔茂却什么也看不见，不论是已经蔓延到脚边的头发，还是在浴缸中缓慢蠕动的蛇尾。

对于卡卡西笃定自己撞鬼的说辞，朔茂原本是不相信的，但之后的日子仿佛在报复朔茂对于鬼怪的蔑视，家里诡异的事情越来越多，甚至有次朔茂亲眼看到家里养的狗痛苦挣扎着漂浮在空中。

卡卡西说，是有人抓着狗。

渐渐地，朔茂开始相信卡卡西，为了阻止身边这诡异事件的持续发生，这么多年来朔茂断断续续找过几个阴阳师，但都毫无作用。卡卡西统一都将他们称作江湖术士或者骗子。

“结野先生，这就是我儿子。”朔茂在卡卡西旁边坐下，向阴阳师介绍自己的儿子。“当年你父亲见过他一面。”

姓结野的阴阳师看向卡卡西。“我听父亲说过，当时他虽然还是个婴儿，但身上的鬼气已经隐隐得以窥见。如今二十多年过去，他还没进屋我就嗅到了他身上的气味，粘着鬼怪的腐朽的味道。”

卡卡西抬起手臂在自己身上闻闻，并没有什么味道，硬要说的话，那就是洗衣液清香的味道。

结野将卡卡西的动作尽收眼底，眼中掠过一丝轻蔑。“早就跟你说了，要向你们一家平安度过余生，要么杀了他要么封印他。”

卡卡西目光落在结野脸上。

“卡卡西是我的儿子，我怎么可能眼睁睁看着他死去。”朔茂捏着卡卡西的手不做丝毫退让，“我想我之前就说的很清楚了，我希望能在保全卡卡西性命的前提下解决事情。”

面前的结野再次露出不屑，但转瞬又恢复成虚假的微笑。“当然了，所以我今天才专门到你家里一趟。我的父亲会为你儿子请个本事高强的鬼娘，和她交换信物结婚，她便会保护你儿子一生平安。”

“鬼也要结婚？”卡卡西问。

“万物皆有情，鬼为什么不会有情感需求呢？”结野反问。

卡卡西只觉得一阵头皮发麻，终于要因为这该死的体质赔上一辈子了？

“我本来也是不相信的，但是结野老先生两个月前的预言全都实现了。”朔茂看向卡卡西，眼神中满是期待。他无比确信这次的阴阳师一定会帮卡卡西解决这个纠缠他二十余年的难题。“你刚出生时他就来过我们家，当时我不相信怪力乱神的说法，还把他轰了出去……”

从两人的对话中得知，结野老先生应该是面前这位的父亲，曾经在他还是个婴儿的时候见过他一面，预言了他是个不祥之子的阴阳师。

卡卡西虽然不太相信，但朔茂还在继续说着，卡卡西知道他的意思。

“好吧，我同意。”

卡卡西知道拗不过朔茂，就好像他二十年来次次都拗不过朔茂请了一个又一个阴阳师来家里看一样，他一口答应下来。左右也不过是走个过场，最终还是像往常一样，别人看不到鬼怪，自己也不会因此而无法结婚孤独终老。

见卡卡西同意，结野放下端了许久的玻璃杯，从衣服兜里摸出一张黄符递给朔茂，卡卡西探着脑袋去看，黄符上龙飞凤舞画着不认识的字符。

结野朝卡卡西伸出手，卡卡西被朔茂拉着将手掌送到了老头手里，那老头对着他的手一顿捏，又抬手对着他的脸一顿揉捏，活像是个削骨的整容医生。在卡卡西即将爆发的时候，结野收回了蹂躏的手掌，拔了根卡卡西的头发，从衣兜里摸出另一张黄符小心翼翼的包裹起来。

结野对朔茂说道：“我回去将东西带给父亲，下个星期就能举办仪式了。”

朔茂和卡卡西将结野送出家门，临走结野在屋子里扫视一圈，摇摇头唉声叹气的才离开。

卡卡西敢肯定，那家伙绝对是在看有什么值钱的东西。“这位结野先生大概是以为咱们家有什么好东西能让他顺走。”卡卡西靠在墙上说。

朔茂将大门带上，折回客厅。“打过几次交道看出来这人的毛病，他来之前我可是费时费力的收拾了一遍。”

卡卡西沉默一刻笑出了声音。

“那这阴婚还真要去？”

“去啊，为什么不去？”

得。卡卡西最后还是没拗自家老爹。

尽管这位结野小先生是个装模作样的混子，但他的父亲并不是。

一周后，结野先生传来消息，说给他的父亲已经做完了所有准备工作，要求在周五的晚上前往一处乱葬岗，并又给了卡卡西几张黄符。

周五晚上。

卡卡西拒绝了结野想要他穿的和服，仅仅在手腕上缠上结野老先生画好的黄色纸符，穿了身修身的常服，跟着结野的指示，来到城市边界无人的乱葬岗。天知道卡卡西为了到这个地方，倒了几趟公交，绕了多远的路。

以柏油马路为界限，马路边缘之外是土地。

夜里的乱葬岗阴风阵阵，大大小小的新坟旧坟坐落于此，一眼望不到尽头的黑暗让常年习惯了鬼怪的卡卡西也忍不住打个寒颤，卡卡西鼓起勇气一脚迈过马路边线进入了乱葬岗的区域范围，同时缠绕在他右手腕处的黄色纸符发出微弱的暖黄色光芒，照亮了卡卡西周围小小一块地方，不至于让他在黑暗中被绊倒。

看来这位结野老先生还真不是一般的骗子。

卡卡西一边前进一边肺腑。

按照结野的要求，卡卡西在向前走了四步后，停在了原地。手腕上的黄符像是被风吹拂一样，扑闪着暖黄色的光，卡卡西盯着看了一眼，将视线移到右前方，前面的坟堆中缓缓出现了一座木桥，桥下缓缓出现水流。卡卡西咽了咽口水，踩上了木制的桥梁，脚下发出咯吱的微弱悲鸣。木桥并不长一眼能看到尽头，桥的那边站着个模糊的身影，仅仅能看到对方红色的和服。

卡卡西走到桥的正中央，忽然狂风大起，手腕处绑着的黄符摇摇欲坠。

“妾乃桥姬！”对面的红衣人影突然出声，声音刚开始温婉柔和的女声，后来变成夹杂着老式收音机呲呲的响声。“你是何人？！竟敢如此大胆——”女人的声音戛然而止。

卡卡西忽然脚下一个踉跄，反应过来才发现自己已经离开了桥面，被摔在了一片柔软的草地上。

“啊啊——”女子凄厉的喊声响彻夜空。

卡卡西听见了另一个男人的声音。“还不快滚！”

木桥以及缓慢的流水正在逐渐消失，草地追赶着水流，将水源和木桥驱逐到红衣女子的身边，随着红衣女子一起化作一缕青烟消失的无影无踪。

卡卡西从草地上站起，黄符暖黄色的光变成了刺目的红色，笼罩的范围从卡卡西周围扩展到看不见的原处，周围都被红色笼罩让卡卡西忍不住闭上眼睛，等到他能够适应，他才发现脚下的路不知从什么时候开始变了样。道路中央开着血色的曼陀罗花，一路延伸到前方，道路两侧也蹦出些许红色的花蕊，引领他去往既定的目的地。

卡卡西将视线放在了面前下部架空的干阑式建筑，一步步踩在曼陀罗花上向那里走去。

卡卡西从大门进入，左拐进入一个长长的走廊，走廊外侧有个小池子，池子中放着竹笕。竹节蓄水一下又一下敲打在石阶上。走廊尽头是一间屋子，卡卡西一把推开门，屋内一尘不染，干净的不像话。

“有人……或者鬼在吗？”卡卡西进入屋内。

此时此刻，他才后知后觉的发现今夜的乱葬岗竟然除了那名红衣女子，就只有突然出现的男声。一个游荡的鬼魂也没有。

房间里放着一张矮桌，矮桌正前方是铺好的床铺。

这大概就是鬼娘所准备的喜房？

卡卡西在床铺上坐下，准备迎接传说中的鬼娘。

就在他坐下的瞬间，屋内掀起一股邪风，吹得卡卡西睁不开眼，他用手掌挡在脸前眯着眼睛奋力去看，模糊间瞅见一个人影进来，紧接着一声巨响，和氏的木门被重重的关上发出摇摇欲坠的悲鸣。

卡卡西抬头看向来人。

来人，或者说来鬼是个穿着紫色高领衣服的黑发男人，对方右半边脸上布满疤痕，但左半边脸却异常英俊，左右两边形成鲜明的对比。男人在卡卡西面前停下，一双眼睛死死地盯着卡卡西，眼神中依稀可以分辨出怀念、自责以及愤怒的情绪。

“鬼结婚也穿着这么整齐？”卡卡西脑子一短路，嘴就不听使唤。“说好的是鬼娘呢？”

男人听见这句话，脸色肉眼可见的黑了下去，皱着眉头眼睛里仿佛要喷出火来。对方半蹲下平视卡卡西，道：“你就那么想有个女人来？”

卡卡西没有说话。

男人一把将卡卡西推倒，天旋地转之间，身下的床铺变换成了现代的柔软的大床，仅仅一瞬这间屋子就由复古的和氏风格变成现代装饰的房屋，卡卡西用余光扫了一眼，甚至和自己房间里的摆设一模一样。

“这时候了你还走神。”

黑发的男人捏着卡卡西手腕，将他的双手一左一右固定在头部两旁，欺身而上将卡卡西困在自己和床铺之间。对方高大的身影将光线全部隔绝，卡卡西被推倒的时候双腿侧着非常不舒服，此刻默默在男人的注视下小心的挪动双腿。

男人俯视着卡卡西，背光看不清他的表情。他在卡卡西动作的时候，右腿强横的塞进了卡卡西的双腿之间。衔着低沉的嗓音警告卡卡西：“记住了，我的名字是宇智波带土。”

卡卡西浑身一震，名为宇智波带土的男人在他的眉心烙下一个冰凉的吻，然后解开了一直缠绕在卡卡西右手腕上的黄符，男人食指和中指夹着黄符扔到空中，只见黄符燃起幽绿色的火焰飘飘悠悠下落，在接近地面的时候被燃烧殆尽。

“那女人，借给她十个胆子也不敢在爷的头上动土。”

随着宇智波带土的话音落下，室内变得明亮，屋内天花板上挂着刺目的白炽灯，身上男人的表情变得能够看清，他手指一路从卡卡西柔顺的头发移到嘴唇上，冰凉的指腹按压在双唇上，宇智波带土低头吻在卡卡西眼角，换来一声短促的惊呼。

“既然那臭老头非要给你凑一桩阴婚，那我就成全他。”

对方由眼角吻到嘴唇，先是用舌头舔舐，复又用牙齿咬着下唇轻轻撕扯，卡卡西呼吸越发急促，鼻息呼出温热的气流喷洒在男人的鼻尖，但对方就像个捂不热的石头疙瘩，上衣被卷到胸部以上，男人的手指捏住左边乳头，温热的酮体和冰凉的指尖接触让卡卡西打了个冷颤，只有在这一刻卡卡西才真切意识到，面前的男人并不是活着的人。

“哈啊！”

带土手下略一使劲，拇指与食指碾磨着乳首逼出卡卡西的呻吟，同时整个人挤入对方双腿间，迫使身下的人无法并起双腿。带土松开了卡卡西的双手，但卡卡西并没有获得自由，他感受到有粗糙的物体缠上手腕，双手被外力拉扯着聚拢到一起，放置在头顶处。

带土用另一只手去解卡卡西的裤子，手指摸上裤子拉链的瞬间，卡卡西开始了剧烈的挣扎。“等等，你要干什么？！”双腿扭动着想要蜷缩起来，却被带土双手按着大腿固定住不得动弹。

“既然都结婚了，当然是干你了。”带土云淡风轻的说道。


	2. Chapter 2

带土钳制着卡卡西的双腿，他整个人都爬上了床，跪在床上让卡卡西的大腿根落在自己的腿上，这个动作让卡卡西的屁股紧贴着他的下身。

男人逐渐胀大的东西顶着臀缝，尽管没有活人那般灼热的气息，但也让卡卡西骑虎难下。他想要摆脱这个亲密又羞耻的体位，但双手被禁锢着，精瘦的腰部悬空，整个人重量落在被束缚的双手和双腿下带土的身上。从侧面看，他白皙又纤细的身体被拉出一个美丽的弧度。卡卡西借着这个头部略高的姿势仰头去看，发现手腕被粗细不一的木条缠绕着锁在床上，他先是惊讶于木条穿过床铺的诡异事件，随后反应过来肯定是这位鬼大爷的手笔。

“不，等等。”

卡卡西挣扎的动作比刚才更甚，被紧锁的手腕处细嫩的皮肤开始浮现出浅色的红痕，带土盯着那人手腕处的痕迹，皱着眉头腾出一只手打了个响指。响指过后，原本粗糙的木条变成了更为温柔和光滑的藤蔓。

卡卡西的一条腿获得了短暂的自由，他立刻不管不顾抬起腿向面前的人踢去，但转瞬就被带土捏住小腿制止，带土右手挡在脸侧抓住对方的左腿，揉捏对方的小腿肚子，居高临下用势在必得的表情看向下方的人。

“虽然我可以不用亲自动手脱，但总会少了些许情趣。”

卡卡西还没有反应过来对方话里的意思，藤蔓便缠上了卡卡西的脚腕，带土将卡卡西裤子褪到腿弯处，又指挥着藤蔓解开些微，掐着他的小腿脖子将挂在腿弯的裤子和内裤一把拉下随手扔在一旁。卡卡西的双腿被带土钳制着放在肩膀上，这下终于变成任人刀俎的鱼肉了。

“你从前可是很喜欢这些的。”带土狡黠的去指从卡卡西手腕处分流出去，缠绕着他的手臂一路攀爬到锁骨处的藤蔓。

“鬼才会喜欢！”卡卡西立刻反驳。

带土轻笑一声，“我的确很喜欢。”

卡卡西被梗的说不出话来，索性避口不谈。

锁骨处的藤蔓又分出两股，穿过卷起的衣服来到胸口，其中一股细小的尖端缠绕在方才被带土揉捏过的左边乳首上，另一股围绕着右边胸口的乳晕，藤蔓摩擦着乳晕直到那边的颗粒显现，便一把缠绕上凸起的乳首。藤蔓独有的触感让卡卡西难以接受，自乳尖传来的异样感觉传遍全身。

“啪——”

几乎是同时，房间里响起清脆的响声，带土一巴掌拍打在卡卡西的臀部，白皙的臀部上立刻浮现出浅色的指痕，卡卡西整个人一颤，发出意义不明的呻吟，意识到自己发出了不得了的声音，卡卡西立刻咬紧嘴唇，被一个同样为男性的人拍打屁股的羞耻感从心里泛起，红晕爬上白皙的皮肤，沿着脖子窜到脸上。

带土的手并没有离开浑圆的臀部，宽大的手掌拖着臀部，极具色情意味的大力揉捏弹性十足的臀肉。卡卡西只觉得自己的臀部要被摩擦起火，灼热的火焰烧灼着整个人，烧的他整个人开始迷糊，但臀部下冰冷的掌心又让他不得不保持清醒。

卡卡西死死咬住嘴唇不愿发出一点声音，见他这样带土也不强求。

在臀肉上揉捏许久，带土手指移到臀缝，拨开臀肉露出浅粉色的穴口，带土将食指放在穴口的褶皱上，指腹沿着穴口一圈一圈的来回按压，他的视线落在卡卡西脸上，对方隐忍着紧闭双唇，带土一挑眉坏心眼的将手指探了进去，手指进入的瞬间身下人一抖，但仍旧死咬牙关。对方的穴内炽热又柔软，这里可不像他上面那张嘴，内里的肠肉包裹着带土的手指，争先恐后用火热的温度温暖那根手指。带土用指腹浅浅抚摸着内壁。

突然进入的冰冷的手指让卡卡西打了个冷战，太过明显的温差让他无法适应，带土的手指在里面停留许久才开始动作，他搅动内里浅浅的抽插几下，等到对方适应才塞进去第二根手指，食指和中指并拢一点点碾过内壁，他转动了手指的方向，指节蜷缩又伸直，小心地开拓着。

身体开始变得奇怪，一直缠绕在乳尖的藤蔓时而缓慢时而快速的移动，植物外侧细小的绒毛刺激着两颗红果，带土压下身子凑到卡卡西胸口，伸出舌头舔舐其中一颗，沾染上唾液的乳尖像是熟透的果实待人采摘。

“哈啊……”卡卡西终于忍不住发出声音。

带土的牙齿轻轻刮过乳尖，粉色的舌头包裹住红色的尖端，他的舌头发凉，卡卡西逐渐被挑拨的发热的身体和带土舌尖的冰冷刺激的乳头更加发硬。带土抬起身，欣赏着变得娇艳欲滴的乳头，又将目光落在卡卡西因为羞耻和情欲越发红艳的脸上，满意的笑笑，手下探入第三根手指，手指重复蜷缩又伸开的动作。下身涨得发疼，他开始非常急切的扩张。

卡卡西半眯着眼睛，一双眼睛泛起水雾，迷离的看向前方，他的性器逐渐抬起头。这一切的一切都刺激的带土那处更加肿胀发硬。脑海里两个小人在来回起跳，一个告诉他快上啊，这是他等了千年的爱人，没道理在紧要关头畏畏缩缩；另一个又告诉他对方没有往日的记忆，要温柔对待他。

带土被吵得烦了，一甩头将两个小人甩出脑海，拔出扩张的手指换上发硬的性器抵在穴口。

“……嗯？”

身下的手指撤出，突如其来的空虚感让卡卡西用眼神去追逐身上的人。下身的穴口一开一合的蠕动，迫不及待的想要被进入，被贯穿。卡卡西视线捕捉到上方黑发的男人，张了张嘴想要说的话都被带土狠狠的贯穿化作了甜腻的呻吟。

“嗯，嗯……”

卡卡西迷茫的带着水雾的表情实在让带土受不了，他猛然一插到底，狠狠的撞进对方的内里，缠绕在卡卡西脚踝的藤蔓全数撤开，带土抓着对方的大腿向下压去，让卡卡西的腰弯成一个不可思议的弧度，他像个蓄势待发的猛兽，弯下腰身去亲吻卡卡西艳红的眼角。

“嗯……冷……”卡卡西用残破的语句抱怨带土的体温。

“一会就热了。”带土在他耳边说道。

话音刚落，下身猛烈地撞击就袭来，男人大开大合的干他，每退出一部分，穴肉就依依不舍的蜂拥上去挽留那粗长的阴茎，每一次都全根没入，穴内的肠肉又被顶开，欢愉着向卡卡西传递绝顶的快感。身下穴口的褶皱被抚平，带土恨不能将两个囊袋也塞进那炽热的甬道。

“嗯……慢……慢点……”

卡卡西被撞的整个人晃动，身体果然像带土说的热了起来，快感席卷了理智，他不再像最开始那般忍着不愿发出声音，而是沉浸在情欲中不断发出甜腻又放荡的呻吟声，他的声音又鼓励着带土将让人送往更加极乐的快感中。

“慢？你跟一个禁欲近千年的人说慢点？”带土完全不理会卡卡西的要求。

“我天天都在幻想着肏你，梦里、幻觉里、记忆里，全部都是你高潮的样子。”

“你是多么残忍，残忍的一千年都不曾回来。”

“今天要不是我赶来了，你是不是就要和那个女人结婚了？！”

带土松开卡卡西的大腿，双臂绕过高高抬起的双腿，抱着他的腰身让人侧躺着，期间阴茎一直埋在后穴中，身体旋转的同时内部的肉棒摩擦内壁，带来更加无以复加的刺激。卡卡西的右腿被放到床上，左腿挂在带土的肩膀上。漫天的醋意和一千来的思念化作此刻抽插的动力，带土发狠的撞在火热的甬道里，囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出啪啪的声音，阴茎抽出带出穴内的肠液，进入的时候又卷着液体整根没入，快速又猛烈的抽插带出一阵阵噗呲的水声。不一会儿水液就将卡卡西右腿大腿根部的肌肉打湿，些许飞溅的液体落在床单上，留下一个个深色的斑点。房间内粗重的喘息声和高亢的呻吟声不绝于耳。

“嗯啊……嗯……！”

卡卡西的声音突然拔高几个分贝，双手仍旧被束缚在头顶，他侧枕着自己的右臂，堪堪露出的左肩泛红，整个人不受控制的颤动，下面撞击的力度越发的重，发硬的阴茎在穴内摩擦，被内壁包裹的肉棒逐渐带上微弱的温度，恍惚间卡卡西觉得正在肏自己的是个真实存在的人。

“太……太深了……”

带土盯准了那一点，持续朝着那点进发，每一次都精准的撞击在体内凸起的那一点，拍打臀肉的动作更加激烈，动作中逐渐带上了粗重的呼吸声。他瞥见了卡卡西站起来的，在剧烈的撞击中颤颤巍巍的抖动的阴茎，伸出手将卡卡西的东西攥在手里上下撸动。

前后都被人照顾到，两方夹击的快感让卡卡西脚面绷紧，脚趾不受控制的痉挛，身体越发颤抖的厉害。带土急促撸动他的阴茎，却又在即将爆发的时候用拇指堵住马眼。

“别……嗯嗯……放开……嗯！”卡卡西开始求他。

“……啊嗯！”

带土在对方开口的时候又一次撞上体内的那一点，果不其然对方的呻吟变得更加急促和高亢。

带土坚决的，不容丝毫商量的开口：“叫我的名字。”

卡卡西晃动脑袋呻吟几声没有动静。

“叫我的名字！”带土又一次撞在了要命的地方。

卡卡西被刺激的受不了，开始转动被情欲搅的混沌的脑袋，搜索着男人的名字。

“带……带土……”卡卡西开口，他依稀还记得对方自我介绍时，说的就是这个名字。

不知为何，卡卡西感受到了身上男人一瞬的喜悦，于是他承受着被顶弄的动作，用夹杂着破碎呻吟的声音喊他的名字。一遍又一遍的。

“带土……”

“嗯……带土……！”

“哈啊……带土！”

带土被取悦到了，他松开了卡卡西的阴茎。被放开的瞬间，发硬的肉棒抖动着喷出大量白色的黏液，液体将床单打湿，形成大片的深色。高潮过后卡卡西颤抖着身体，后穴痉挛着更加紧密的包裹吮吸着带土的阴茎，黑发男人低吼一声下腹收紧，将自己的东西全数射进身下人的肚子里，带着凉意的液体喷洒入身体内部，冰火两重天的体验让卡卡西的声音开始发抖，他微弱的呻吟着接受这一切。带土在射精结束和并没有退出火热的地方，精液全部被堵在卡卡西的甬道内。

带土靠近卡卡西的耳边，用温柔到仿佛要将人溺在其中的语气说道：“欢迎回来，卡卡西。”

他的声音里带着太多复杂的感情，逐渐恢复意识的卡卡西开始思索自己是不是以前认识一个叫宇智波带土的人，但他搜刮了二十多年的记忆，也不曾记得有过这么一个人。

“你……”卡卡西沙哑着嗓子想要询问，但又被体内再次胀大的东西打断。

所以这就是你做完也不退出来的原因？！

卡卡西怒目瞪着带土。对方仿佛猜到卡卡西内心所想，在卡卡西右腿内侧一顿吮吸留下一连串吻痕，才说：“我想肏你，肏到你离不开我，肏到你只属于我，每一天都这么想着。”

卡卡西非常想让他滚，但他没有办法，他还被人束缚着，胸口乳头上缠绕的藤蔓也依旧在。

于是，新一轮的冲刺又一次开始了。

————【一点小段子】

如果是一千年前的卡卡西，带土是万万不敢把这些东西用在卡卡西身上，毕竟他是个妻奴，他不能惹卡卡西生气。

但是一千年后的卡卡西就不一样了，千年后的卡卡西对带土有着莫名的敬畏感（当然仅仅在前期），不论玩什么普雷只要不是太过分对方都不会提出异议。

————

卡卡西（千年前）：你再说一句谁喜欢那些破木条破藤蔓？！

带土（秒怂）：我喜欢，我喜欢。

夏天时

卡卡西（千年后）：带土，过来让我抱下。

卡卡西抱着带土心想果然很凉快。

冬天时

带土：卡卡西，我想抱你。

卡卡西（千年后）：你离我远点，要冻死了。

宇智波带土万万没想到，他没被漫长的千年等待打垮，却被一个小小的冬季打趴下了。


	3. Chapter 3

虽然是难得的周末，但朔茂并没有像往常一样睡到日上三竿。准确说自昨晚卡卡西前往结野老先生所说的乱葬岗，朔茂就无法放下心来，夜里朔茂躺在卧室的床上辗转发侧始终无法入眠，期间好几次跑到客厅，又跑到厕所，最终再度躺在床上，心头绷紧着一根弦始终不能休息，直到半夜三点多折腾的困了，朔茂才浅浅的睡过去。

然而早上八点左右，朔茂又自然醒了过来，躺在床上的朔茂在心里吐槽上班养成的生物钟，无可奈何的起床，收拾好后出门前往距离自家最近的市场，打算买些蔬菜肉类回来做顿好的。

老父亲朔茂仍旧以为，自家儿子昨晚一定在乱葬岗将就一夜，指不定还要被时不时飘过的鬼魂或者妖怪吓一跳呢。

朔茂走后不久，卡卡西的房里，宇智波带土从睡梦中醒来。

房内窗帘并未完全拉紧，留出了一道一掌宽的缝隙，阳光从缝隙中照射进来，落在卡卡西胸前的被子上，也落在躺在旁边的带土的脸上。带土用手背挡着光线皱眉反应了几秒，才下床走到床边将窗帘拉了个严实。虽然他不会被日光所灼伤，但心底里还是对日光有莫名的不舒适感。

房间的地上是昨晚被带土乱扔的衣服，带土弯腰将散乱在地的衣服捡起收好，悬挂在房内的写字桌前的座椅上。

事实上昨晚正事开始前，他们二人就被带土转移回到卡卡西的家里，不过带土特地加了结界防止家里有人撞见。

带土绕回到床边，帮卡卡西掖好被角，盖住锁骨处错落的红色痕迹。做完这一切他又找到卡卡西的衣柜，翻出卡卡西干净的衣服放在床头，一切准备妥当他才穿好衣服光脚打开了卡卡西的房门。

宇智波带土的动作轻柔小心，打开门时甚至没有发出任何声音，他关上门开始在卡卡西家里走动，赤足踩在木质的地板上放出细微的声音，带土在家里绕了一圈都没有发现有人在。

带土在找到卡卡西的时候，一并了解过卡卡西的家庭情况。卡卡西的母亲难产而亡，他现在和父亲住在一起，家里没人在想必是他的父亲出门还未回来。

带土最终在放在厨房墙外正面朝着客厅的冰箱前站定，抓着头发开始思索这玩意儿怎么使用。

现在已经是21世纪了，现代科技发达，妖怪们生活的地区一缩再缩，为了有足够的生存空间，不乏有妖怪会选择潜伏在人类族群众中，即便是不愿意混入其中的，也大多适应了现代化。就好像带土手下的几个，他们对于现代人类家中的各种物品使用的得心应手。

但此刻在冰箱前来回踱步，一双眼睛来回打量一人高的物件的宇智波带土显然不在上述行列中。

宇智波带土单知道这东西是冰箱，人类会在里面存放各种食材。

千年来除了陷入沉睡的前五百年，带土后五百年全身心都投入在如何找到当年的罪魁祸首中，晓组织曾经有人给过他一本写满现代科技产品的记事本，但他只是翻开粗略扫了一眼，就将其扔在一旁。也正是他当时的行为，导致现今在这里想要帮卡卡西拿点吃的也束手无策。

十分钟后。

带土啧一声，皱着眉抬起右手，手掌张开，自掌心噗的一声燃起一团幽幽的冥火，火焰跳动着接近冰箱。

宇智波带土打算暴力拆迁了。

‘咯噔——’

钥匙被插入锁芯，轻轻一拧发出一声响动，带土注意到门口的动静，但他还来不及做出反应，屋门就被人从外面推开，一个有着和卡卡西一样银发的男人，左手提了几个塑料袋，右手拿着钥匙维持着推开门的动作，呆愣的看着面前的景象。

一个穿着紫色高领衣服的男人光脚站在冰箱前，右手冒着一团幽蓝色的火焰，侧目同样呆愣的看着他。

旗木朔茂向后退几步，抬头看了眼门口的门牌号。

没错啊，是自己家啊。

确认无误后，旗木朔茂进屋关门换鞋一气呵成。

带土反应过来，这人应该是卡卡西的父亲，他迅速收起手掌心的冥火，将右手背到身后，异常严肃的接受名义上岳父大人的审视。

朔茂提着塑料袋一路走到带土面前，两人面对面时他才发现对方看起来年纪和卡卡西一般大，右边脸布满伤疤。朔茂盯着这个黑发的男孩，默默给对方脑补上了凄惨的人生经历，原本被人莫名闯入家中的怒火和恐惧也消散了大半。

朔茂问：“你是什么人？”

“我是……”

“你为什么会在我家里？”

“我……”

“你站在冰箱前干嘛呢？刚刚那团火是什么？”

“……”

旗木朔茂的三连问没打算给带土任何插话的机会，他一口气问完后，才等着带土的回答。

“我……”

从屋子角落冲出来一只八哥犬，对着带土张牙舞爪叫了两声，然后一口咬在带土的小腿上。

淦！活了几千年的宇智波带土忍不住爆粗口。

“帕克！”朔茂连忙将袋子放在地上将带土的小腿从帕克的嘴下解救出来。朔茂将帕克抱起来时，名为帕克的八哥犬仍旧对着带土呜呜的低吼，朔茂略带抱歉的问道：“你没事吧？”

“没事。”带土摇摇头，实际上帕克的攻击对他根本无法造成任何威胁。“它根本没用劲，只是想要跟我玩耍罢了。”

带土提起了朔茂放在地上的袋子翻看，里面有卡卡西喜欢的秋刀鱼和茄子，以及一些梅子和海苔。带土选择性的回答了朔茂的问题，他道：“我是想给卡卡西弄点吃的，不过不知道怎么弄。”带土面露窘迫，没有将自己连冰箱都没打开的事告诉朔茂。

但在朔茂眼里，故事就变成了另外一个样子。

带土其实是卡卡西朋友，是卡卡西带他回来的，他并不是朔茂想象中的擅闯民宅者。卡卡西将朋友带回来不仅不招待人家，反而人家还想着给卡卡西做吃的，哪怕他不会做饭，多好一孩子啊。

朔茂放下帕克就准备去卡卡西房里找人。“卡卡西怎么能丢下客人呢。”

“等等！”带土抓着朔茂的胳膊，“他昨晚太累了，这会儿睡着呢，做好了饭再叫他吧。”

“你怎么知道他昨晚出门了？”朔茂转头诧异的问道。不等带土回答，朔茂又问：“你是昨晚碰见他了，今天一起回来的？”

“呃……算是吧。”带土觉得幸好自己的心脏不会剧烈的跳动，不然此刻怕不是要跳出来了。

他这么说应该不算是骗人吧？

得到答复的朔茂虽然疑惑，但总归还是相信了带土的说辞。他从带土手里接过塑料袋，“既然你有这个心，过来帮我打下手没问题吧？”

“没问题。”

带土跟着朔茂一路走到厨房，看着朔茂将袋子里的东西一一拿出来。

“你就帮忙先洗下茄子吧，鱼和饭团我来做。”朔茂将茄子放在水池中的盆里。

带土站在流理台前看着朔茂打开水龙头的动作，默默将其记在心中，在朔茂将米淘洗干净后，如法炮制清洗着茄子。

朔茂将米饭蒸上，又开始处理秋刀鱼，他拿着刀将秋刀鱼从中间切开，恰好带土将清洗完毕的茄子挪走，他便站在水池前开始清理鱼的内脏。

带土没了活干，索性站在朔茂旁边看着他动作。

许是觉得太过安静，朔茂一边动作一边和带土聊天。

“你和卡卡西什么时候认识的？”朔茂关心于儿子的社交，“怎么之前没见他提起过你。”

“很久之前了。”带土让开位置，朔茂把洗好的秋刀鱼放在事先铺好的厨房用纸巾上仔细吸取水分。带土继续说：“时间太长了，再次见面时他都没认出我来。”

“小学时候认识的？”朔茂看了眼带土，将收拾好的秋刀鱼放到方形的玻璃器皿中，撒了两勺盐放在旁边腌制，同时开始料理带土洗好的茄子。

到了这部分，带土完完全全没有帮手的余地，他只是站在厨房中和朔茂有一搭没一搭的聊天。

朔茂将茄子切好后，看了下时间，不过九点多，时间还有些早，他将食材放好和带土一起退出厨房，来到客厅的时候朔茂本来要给带土泡茶，但被带土一一拒绝了，理由是朔茂是长辈，让长辈照顾他心里过意不去。

两人推搡间，朔茂触碰到了带土的手背，对方的手冰凉的可怕。

“你手怎么这么凉？”朔茂像是突然想到了什么，忙问：“是和你脸上右半边伤疤有关？”

带土不止没有回答朔茂的问题，反而抛出了另一个问题。“有件事我必须让您知道。”

对方表情严肃，甚至连称呼朔茂的用词都变了，紧张的气氛让朔茂也不禁端坐起来仔细听着。

“你相信鬼神之说吗？”带土问道。

朔茂眉头一动，想到了卡卡西从小碰到的事件，和一周前上门来的结野先生，答道：“相信。” 

“那我跟你讲个故事吧。”带土坐在朔茂旁侧，视线朝向客厅前悬挂在墙壁上的电视机，透过那里飘向到一千年前的往日。“鬼王和他的爱人相识在一千五百年前，他们经历了太多的坎坷，从相识到相知再到相恋，经历了三百多年才修成正果。一千年前，鬼王在夺位战中失去了他的爱人，他也因为重伤陷入了沉睡，沉睡前他用半身换取爱人的轮回转生。又五百年，鬼王从沉睡中醒来，他首要做的是平定五百年前战乱的残局，然后开始寻找他失去的半身。”

带土简单的介绍自己的生平，即便旗木朔茂只是个普通人，他也仍旧希望能够对作为卡卡西父亲的朔茂毫无保留。

“我喜欢卡卡西，我爱他。”面前的黑发男人沉默片刻后，话锋一转重复着喜欢卡卡西这样的话，他甚至用上了爱这个字眼，让朔茂无法用朋友之间的喜欢来逃避。带土在朔茂逐渐瞪大的瞳孔中继续说道：“您是卡卡西的父亲，尽管今天的情况太过仓促，但我依旧希望您能答应我，让我在余生照顾卡卡西，我等他等的太久了。如果您执意不答应，我只能采取非常规的手段了。”

“你究竟是……”心里隐隐有一个声音告诉朔茂，这件事不简单。

客厅最左侧的房门被打开，卡卡西光脚走了出来，他在看到带土的时候身体一僵，半个身子隐在房门后，质问道：“你怎么在我家？”

看见卡卡西出来，带土立刻没了方才严肃的模样，忙不迭凑到卡卡西旁边，解释道：“昨晚……中途时候，我带你回来的。”

带土的话略过了某些禁忌的话题，但依旧让卡卡西双耳止不住的发热发红。

朔茂坐在沙发上，看着儿子和这位妄想做自己儿婿的人，脑海中浮现出大大的问号。

——【全文完的一千种方法】

冰箱前。  
朔茂：你sei啊？  
带土（反问）：你sei啊？  
于是新晋儿婿宇智波带土被新晋岳父旗木朔茂扫出家门，全文完。

厨房里。  
朔茂：你和卡卡西什么时候认识的？  
带土：一千五百年前。  
于是新晋儿婿宇智波带土被新晋岳父旗木朔茂送进了精神病院，全文完。

客厅里。  
朔茂：你手怎么这么凉？  
带土：因为我是鬼啊。  
于是新晋岳父旗木朔茂被新晋儿婿宇智波带土吓得一个激灵，从此拒绝带土和卡卡西来往，全文完。

客厅里。  
带土：我爱卡卡西！  
朔茂：不，你不爱。  
带土：我爱！  
朔茂：不要你觉得，我要我觉得！  
于是，全文完。


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西在朔茂疑惑的眼神中，磨磨蹭蹭关上房门。

他穿的是带土放在床头的衣服，长袖圆领的衣服将昨晚留下的痕迹全数遮掩，虽然双腿仍旧酸软但也不至于在朔茂面前露出破绽，无视掉旁边的带土，卡卡西调整心态，与往常一般无二，淡定的走去洗手间洗漱。

见卡卡西去洗漱，带土重新坐到客厅的沙发上。

从小到大，卡卡西在家里和看不见的‘客人’对话过无数次，朔茂按理应该早已经习惯，就比方说几个月前那次，卡卡西还在饭桌上阻止了一名‘客人’蹭饭的行为，但今天朔茂反倒在卡卡西开口质问的时候，露出迷茫疑惑的表情。

卡卡西一边思考着朔茂今天的反常，一边站在镜子前刷牙，因为洗漱长袖被挽到手肘处，双手手腕处红色的痕迹一览无遗，看着镜子里自己身上的红痕，又想起昨夜的情景，卡卡西不禁脸上发热，逃避似的端起刷牙杯弯腰含了一口冰水。

客厅和洗手间仅一门之隔，外面的声音清晰的传来。

宇智波带土像个霜打了的茄子，蔫蔫的坐在朔茂旁，问他：“卡卡西是不是生气了？”

洗手间内，卡卡西吐掉满嘴的泡沫，皱了皱眉。

客厅中朔茂向带土打包票，“他没有生气。”

卡卡西一口漱口水险些把自己卡住，他连忙吐掉漱口水，整个人止不住的咳嗽。

“你没事吧？卡卡西。”许是咳嗽的动静太大，带土关切的声音传了过来。

等到缓过来，卡卡西半个身子探出洗手间，顶着嘴唇边一圈白色泡沫，震惊的问朔茂：“你能看到他？”

“为什么会看不到……”朔茂的话说到一半才反应过来，立刻转头用一言难尽的表情看着带土。

朔茂也想到了几个月前餐桌上的那一幕。

带土吞咽了下口水，梗着脖子接受朔茂的打量。

“你哪来的？老实交代！”朔茂随手抄起沙发上的抱枕一个抵在身前，一个拿在手里准备随时扔向带土。

带土双手举起来做投降状，解释道：“我说的句句属实。”见朔茂仍旧保持着防备的动作，带土沉默片刻后补充，“只不过跳过了一些问题。”

“他可不是人类。”卡卡西补刀。

“你说过你相信鬼神之说的！”带土看向朔茂。

朔茂放下了手里的抱枕，开始头脑风暴。半晌后，朔茂问卡卡西：“昨天见到结野老先生说的鬼娘了？”

卡卡西不说话，默默退回洗手间继续洗漱。

“你来说？”见儿子躲避，朔茂把怀里的抱枕塞到了带土手上。

“非要说的话，我就是鬼娘。”带土接过抱枕，一只手捏着抱枕的边角来回揉捏，迎着朔茂呆愣的表情，说：“那老头拿到了卡卡西的头发，用头发做媒介想和桥姬交换信物建立契约，契约达成后，卡卡西作为桥姬的契约者，一般的小鬼小怪便不敢再他周围造次，从而达到护卡卡西一生平安的目的。现在无非是契约对象换了人。”

朔茂点了下头，但并没有说话。

“这种双方交换信物结成的契约必须明确信物内容，但那老头学艺不精，没有明确交换信物的情况下，他给卡卡西的符咒被迫变成单方协议，桥姬在拿到卡卡西的头发后，卡卡西会获得桥姬的庇护，日后不会再被小鬼影响生活，但桥姬却可以提出任何信物。”带土停顿了下，又问：“你知道桥姬吗？”

朔茂摇头：“不清楚。”

带土继续道：“女子深爱着自己心爱的男子但却不能与其在一起，她从桥上跳水自杀，死后化为桥姬。长久的等待让她因爱声恨又由恨成怨，如果晚上有男子过桥，桥姬会把那男子引到水中溺死，如果有女子过桥，桥姬会将女子强行拉入水中。契约上并没有明确规定必须是活着的时候受到庇护，所以即便是死去化作鬼魂被庇护也不算违反契约。”

“昨晚我到的时候，卡卡西已经走到了桥的正中央。”带土补了一句。

那个叫做桥姬的女妖，是要卡卡西的性命作为交换！

朔茂心头一抖，如若带土没有及时赶到，他今早得知的会不会就是噩耗了。

“这么说是你救了我。”卡卡西不知道什么时候收拾完毕，从饭厅拉了个椅子坐在沙发前方。他盯着带土半边布满疤痕的脸，问：“那你又想从我这里拿走什么呢？”

带土注视着卡卡西，眼中满溢着的都是热烈的爱意。

他说：“我可不是桥姬，你仅仅需要得到她的庇护，但你从我这里得到的可不只是这些。”

“什么意思？”

“我认为爱着你比庇护你需要得到更多的回报。”

卡卡西道：“你也想要我的命？”

带土眉头跳了下，心道卡卡西也太一板一眼。他起身站在椅子前，捧着卡卡西的脸就吻了下去，因为朔茂还在，带土只是亲了亲对方的额头。

“用我的爱换你一生平安无忧，这就是我的契约内容。”

卡卡西整个人一抖，对方的话赤裸又肉麻，但他却没有一丝一毫的不适感，反而从心里涌起了丝丝甜蜜。

“咳。”朔茂轻咳了一声。

带土瞬间尴尬的不知道双手往哪里放，只得保持着捧着卡卡西脸颊的动作，僵硬着身体转头去看朔茂。

朔茂起身好笑的看着他，道：“说好要给我打下手呢，鬼王先生。”

带土见朔茂往厨房走，立刻紧跟着朔茂。这一声鬼王先生，意味着朔茂相信了他说的故事，他猜到故事的主人公是谁。他先前问朔茂，愿不愿意让他余生都照顾卡卡西，这可不就正是朔茂的答案。

“什么鬼王先生？”卡卡西也跟着来到厨房。

厨房内，朔茂在处理腌制好的秋刀鱼和切好的茄子，带土帮不上忙就只是看准时机递给朔茂盘子碟子等相关的用具。

“卡卡西，你先去外面等着吧。”朔茂避开卡卡西的提问。

自己的父亲不仅不回答他的疑问，甚至第一时间把他从厨房赶出去，要知道往常可是他在做饭的。

卡卡西在厨房门口待了许久也没能得到朔茂第二句话，最终还是回到了客厅等着。

今天的中午饭不可控制的比平常早了一个多小时，三个人坐在饭厅的桌前，卡卡西和带土并排坐着，朔茂坐在两人对面。饭桌上三个人贯彻食不言的原则，全程也没说出去十句话，但即便如此，朔茂看着卡卡西和带土一前一后将饭碗和菜盘端回厨房，仍旧产生了莫名的幸福感。

确定了带土会在家里长住，朔茂果断的带领卡卡西和带土，将家里闲置的客房收拾了出来。虽然是闲置的客房，但经常打扫也不至于太过脏乱，打扫到达尾声的时候，卡卡西被朔茂安排领着带土出去采购生活用品。

两个人被推到门口时，带土扒这门把手解释：“其实我也不需要这些东西。”

“留在我家里，你首先得融入这个家。”朔茂一票否决，道：“首先从把自己当做一个人开始，去学习作为人类生活。”

带土怎么听怎么觉得这句话怪怪的，但又拗不过朔茂，只得和卡卡西一起出门。

屋门啪的一声关上，带土跟着卡卡西走到电梯口，问：“你刚刚怎么不反驳一句？我一个鬼完全没必要买什么日常用品。”

“我要是说的过他，也不会再乱葬岗遇见你了。”

带土闻言识相的闭嘴。

“之前就想问了，为什么我爸也能看到你？”卡卡西又问。

“这个啊。”被主动搭话，带土颇为自豪的解释：“因为强大的鬼只要自己愿意，所有人都能看到他。只有弱小的家伙才只能被特殊体质的人看见。”

“这么说你很强？”

“那是当然。”

电梯在带土的回答声中打开，卡卡西走了进去，却见带土站在电梯口纹丝不动，他按住了电梯开门键，道：“适应人类生活的第一步，走进电梯里来。”

带土在卡卡西的注视中，打量着四周磨蹭着走了进去，“我只是没见过这东西。”

卡卡西看着他，电梯门关上的瞬间瞥见对方眉毛跳了跳，忍不住轻笑出声，“你没见过的多了去了，以后难道次次都这样吗？”好像想到了其他的，卡卡西又问他：“可是也没见你在厨房帮我爸的时候，被那些电器惊到啊。”

“我这不是要在岳父面前表现嘛。”

带土话音刚落，电梯到达一楼，门再度打开。

卡卡西率先走出电梯，见并无人等待，对带土提醒道：“在家里说就算了，那两个字别在外面乱说。”

带土问：“哪两个字？”

卡卡西回答：“岳父。”

“这两个字也没有什么……”带土呢喃，猛地反应过来，快步走到卡卡西旁边，“你害羞？没有关系啊，我听说现在人类社会早就不在乎情侣间是什么性别了。”

“不，我只是不想让人觉得我好像偷偷结婚了。”

“但是的确结婚了。”

卡卡西不在搭理他，只是引着人朝超市走去。

带土半边脸上的疤痕在路上为两人引来了不少瞩目，甚至在超市里也得到了工作人员的注视。

卡卡西带着带土，直奔超市日用品区，随便拿了牙刷、被子、毛巾等物品，又绕到旁边拿了拖鞋、内裤和睡衣，总之是他想得到东西，统统都买了一份。结账的时候也是卡卡西走在前面，带土跟在后面。卡卡西将东西放到收银台，准备翻出钱包，抬头一看就撇不见带土。

“不好意思，稍微等下。”卡卡西向收银员道歉，朝前走出几步看到了被挡在货架后面的带土，喊道：“结账准备走了，带土。”

带土转头看向卡卡西，没有要走的意思，伸手从架子上拿起一个盒子高高举起来，问：“我能买这个吗？”

卡卡西扫了一眼，立刻拒绝：“不能，把东西放下。”

带土站在一排货架前，面前的架子上放的是各种牌子的安全套，并且此刻他本人正举着一盒安全套。

“你不想用？”带土又问。

一时间，超市收银处等待的人，包括收银员在内，立刻带着八卦的眼神在两人身上乱瞟。

卡卡西严重怀疑这个名叫宇智波带土的男人，是上天派来治他的克星。

——【不萌的小段子】

朔茂：我以为是鬼娘。  
带土：我就是啊。  
朔茂：可是卡卡西变成了鬼娘。  
带土：这倒也没错，所以有什么问题吗？  
朔茂：……

自从朔茂喊过带土鬼王先生，那个被带土讲过的故事就变成了两人之间的小秘密，每次提起这个，两人神秘隐瞒的样子，都让卡卡西觉得自己其实是充话费送的。

带土：我能买这个吗？  
卡卡西：不，你不能。  
带土：难道你不用吗？  
卡卡西：你连电梯都不知道，为什么在这方面一副很熟练的样子。  
之后两个人做爱做的事情  
卡卡西：能不能不要每次都弄在里面？  
带土：不能。因为你不让买安全套啊。

朔茂：我觉得我三观被重塑了，并且眼睛有点疼。  
带土：没关系岳父，我可以帮你。  
朔茂：帮我啥？帮我把三观摔得更碎？还是让我眼睛更疼？

朔茂：学习成为人类第一课：从生活用品上开始，把自己当成人类。  
卡卡西：学习成为人类第二课：那只是电梯，走进来就行了。  
卡卡西：学习成为人类第三课：别买安全套。  
卡卡西：学习成为人类第四课：别弄到里面去。  
……  
卡卡西：学习成为人类第N课：干脆别做爱做的事情了。  
带土：……那我不做人了。不，我本来也不是人类！

宇智波带土的秘密。  
其一：朔茂知道他的身份。  
其二：结野老头的符咒被他烧了，他并没有和卡卡西建立契约，保护卡卡西是他自己的选择。


	5. Chapter 5

卡卡西脸颊发热，白皙的皮肤透出红晕，在周围人八卦的目光中，走上前一把夺过带土手里的东西放在货架上，抓着带土的胳膊强硬的将人往外拉扯。

“哎哎，等等啊，卡卡西。”

带土被卡卡西拉着，在收银台前停下。

卡卡西赏了带土一记眼刀，转头和收银员确认价格。

“卡卡西？”一道熟悉的声音响起。

卡卡西和带土同时抬头，右手边另一小道的收银台前，站着名金发蓝眼的男人，男人耳边的鬓发留的微长，服帖的修饰在脸颊旁，他用人畜无害的脸摆出欣喜的表情看向卡卡西，在卡卡西震惊的眼神中点头，视线又移到了卡卡西旁边的带土身上，探究的审视对方。

“这位是……？”

带土一双黑色的眼睛锁定在金发男人的身上，一股不舒服的感觉席卷而来，在卡卡西回答之前，带土皱眉率先开口：“你又是谁？”

卡卡西立刻拉住带土的手臂，示意对方不要瞎闹。

“你这人怎么这么没有礼貌的说！”

带土注意到，金发男人的身边还跟了个同样金发蓝眼的小鬼，小鬼头正处在变声期，他用介于男孩和男人之间的声音指责带土。

“抱歉老师，他脑回路和常人不太一样。”卡卡西这么向金发的男人解释。

金发男人收回停留在带土身上的视线，看向面前的学生。

“你才是笨蛋！”带土秒反驳。

卡卡西双手一摊，歪头向金发男人露出无奈的笑意，好像在说，你看吧。

一大一小两位金发没有顺着卡卡西的话挖苦带土，几个人沉默着结账，之后在超市门口汇合。

金发的男人叫波风水门，是卡卡西的小学老师，卡卡西毕业后就任木叶中学的带班教师时，欣喜的发现自己的小学老师已经在木叶中学混到副校长的位置。波风水门身边跟着的，脸上有几道胡须的男孩是漩涡鸣人，波风水门的儿子，随母姓。卡卡西今年担任一年级七班班主任时，又发现老师的宝贝儿子漩涡鸣人分到了自己班级里，从此他和水门一家的关系变得比之前更好。

“所以你是和宇智波出来买日用品的？”水门看向卡卡西提着的袋子，结合对方刚刚跟他介绍的情况，得出这个结论。

“没错。”卡卡西提起塑料袋晃了下，又问水门：“老师是来买食材的？”

水门提着的袋子里装的大多是新鲜的食材，一堆生鲜中偶尔看得到几个零食袋子，应该是给鸣人买的零嘴。

“昨晚鸣人和玖辛奈看电视熬夜太晚，今天的午饭只能向后拖了。”水门抓抓头发，轻笑道。

两人无言走出一段距离。

水门蓦地变得正经，停下脚步用仿佛处理学校公事的表情看着卡卡西。

“话说，卡卡西你好像……”

“啊！那个没礼貌的大叔不见了的说！”漩涡鸣人加快脚步跑到卡卡西和水门面前将两人拦下。

卡卡西顾不上纠结水门说了一半的话，转身看去，原本跟在三人后面用皱眉沉默来对抗卡卡西的人此刻不见踪影。

“老师，你和鸣人先回去吧，带土第一次来可能不认识路，我去找他。”卡卡西扔下这句话就要沿路返回。

水门拉住了卡卡西的手：“我和鸣人也一起帮忙吧，人多好找些。”

听到父亲的话，鸣人也冲卡卡西重重点头，“卡卡西老师，我再怎么说也从小在小巷子里乱窜的，找人肯定没问题的说！”

“那我们在前面岔路口分开找。”

前面是个丁字路口，水门和鸣人一起沿路直行，卡卡西则向右拐去。

说来也奇怪，宇智波带土明明是非人类的存在，他突然消失卡卡西本该松了一口气，但他却急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，鸣人的话落在耳中让卡卡西的心脏不受控制的猛烈跳动一瞬，明明对方是个武力值颇高的家伙，但自己就是控制不住的担心。

为什么呢？

是那劳什子契约在作祟吗？

卡卡西小跑的脚步停了下来，胸腔中的心脏因跑动而剧烈跳动着，他站在原地呼吸急促。

不能被连接着不科学事件的契约左右。

卡卡西平复呼吸深呼一口气，准备独自离开，却又在转身的时候瞥到了熟悉的身影。

街道对面的甘栗甘甜品店里，黑发的衣服后背印着团扇的宇智波带土趴在柜台上，隔着玻璃仔细的盯着玻璃橱里的东西。

“这位客人，您需要点什么？”甜品店的主人小心翼翼的询问带土。

这位脸上带着伤疤的男人站在玻璃橱前已经快十分钟了，他只是看着也不说自己要什么，店主不太高兴但对方看起来不好惹的样子，又不敢说的过分，只能一遍遍的向带土确认是否需要帮助。

带土仍旧用沉默回答。倒也不是他不想买，主要是现在通用的货币他身上没有，卡卡西也没有在身边，他不想错过这些样式精美的甜点，又不能当着人类的面消失去找卡卡西过来，只能在这里耗着。

“那什么……”

就在店主准备委婉的劝退带土时，玻璃门被人推开，挂在门上的铃铛叮铃响动起来。

“你喜欢甜食？”卡卡西问。

带土头也不抬，答道：“喜欢啊。”

打从卡卡西靠近甜品店的时候，他就感觉到了。卡卡西就好像他的半身，不需要抬头确认，便会被他认出来。

“可惜我是咸党。”

“什么意思？”带土被这句话引的抬头。

卡卡西反倒不去看他，注视着玻璃橱内的甜品，问：“想要哪个？”

“这个，这个，还有哪个。”带土隔着玻璃橱指挥店主。

店主乐呵呵的给人把东西包装好，心里因为要送走这位在店里待了十分钟的主，没提多高兴了。

出了甘栗甘，卡卡西先给波风水门打了个电话，通知对方带土找到了，又说在刚刚分开的岔路口汇合，边说边走完全又是将带土扔在了后面。

带土提着自己的甜品，见卡卡西挂断电话，凑上前去，道：“我一直都知道你是咸党，但是也没人规定咸党不能和甜党在一起吧。”

卡卡西没有答话。

带土走到卡卡西前面将人拦住，“你也没有必要因为这个生气吧？”

卡卡西皱眉，“我没有生气。”

看着卡卡西的表情，带土心道糟了，千年前自己惹怒卡卡西时，对方次次都是这幅无关紧要的表情。

“大叔。”带土被金发蓝眼的小鬼抓住了衣摆，小家伙摆出副小大人的样子，道：“不要突然就消失的说，大家都很着急的！我之前有次没打招呼回去太晚，就被老妈狠狠揍了一顿的说。”

！

带土看向漩涡鸣人，今天第一次觉得这小鬼可爱的不像话，一句话点破关键。

“卡卡西老师，老爸让我过来喊你们。”

顺着漩涡鸣人指着的方向，卡卡西看到了站在路口等着的波风水门。

“小鬼你就先去吧，我们马上过去。”带土从刚买的甜品中，挑选了一个看起来不是特别好吃的，送给了漩涡鸣人，并招呼小孩先过去。

漩涡鸣人开心的接过带土的礼物，一路小跑冲着自己的父亲过去。

鸣人离开，但带土仍旧不打算给卡卡西让开路，他挡在卡卡西的面前，右手搭着对方肩膀，“你看着我的眼睛。”

卡卡西顺从的看向对方的眼睛，宇智波带土黑色的眼睛在卡卡西视线到达之时，变成了红色，黑色的勾玉旋转在瞳孔中，最终形成风车状的诡异图案。卡卡西没由来的觉得左眼刺痛，他忍不住抬手去触摸左眼眼睑。

“这是我们的眼睛，不论你在哪里，它们都会带我找到你。”

“我保证，下次离开肯定会告诉你。”

带土漂亮的眼睛仿佛泛着光，让卡卡西忍不住想要去触摸对方的眼皮，但他抑制住了内心的冲动，问道：“它们叫什么？”

话一出口，卡卡西就后悔了。

正常人会问别人的眼睛叫什么吗？

带土唇角勾起，带着笑意认真的回答：“神威。”还是你起的名字呢。

卡卡西心脏漏了一拍，不知道是因为带土的笑还是因为居然真的有人给眼睛起名。

路口传来鸣人的喊声，他在催促卡卡西和带土。

带土眼睛里的红色逐渐消失，取而代之的是先前的黑色。

带土拉着卡卡西的手，和水门父子在路口汇合，水门狐疑地来回打量卡卡西和带土，但他来不及询问太多，就到了居住的小区，卡卡西家和水门家在一个小区，但并不在同一个单元。

水门领着鸣人向卡卡西道别后便离开。

两人进入自家所在的单元，第二次坐电梯，带土就显得镇定多了，电梯打开的瞬间他就敲响了家门，朔茂开门时就看到提着两个塑料袋迫不及待的带土。

装着日用品的袋子被带土放在玄关桌上，脱掉的鞋子也来不及摆放整齐，带土将装着甜品的袋子小心翼翼的放在客厅，抬头寻问朔茂，“你也是咸党吗？”

朔茂点点头。

带土露出个果然的表情，“看来这些甜点只能我独自享受了。”

带土匆匆洗个手又回到客厅，包装袋被撕开，甜腻的香气扑鼻而来，他抓着红色小巧的糕点就往嘴里送，红豆的香味在嘴里化开，带土满意的点点头。

卡卡西进门看到的，是带土鼓着腮帮子向自己询问：“这是什么东西？也太好吃了！”

卡卡西扫过带土手上咬了一半的糕点，道：“只是红豆糕而已。”

带土立刻激动起来，“红豆糕简直是人类进步的标志！千年前的人类做起甜食来，差现在太多了。”

卡卡西没有理会他的感叹，自顾自开始收拾采购回来的日用品。

带土咽下红豆糕，补了句：“不过论好吃，还得是卡卡西做的好吃。”

闻言，卡卡西的动作一顿。

朔茂面带笑意看着家里这两个人。

——————【小段子】

鸣人：以后谁还敢说我情商低？要不是我，带土能反应过来？  
带土：去去去，小鬼一边呆着去。  
鸣人：你还恩将仇报，把不好吃的甜点给我！  
带土：一般人根本不可能从我这拿走甜点，我这已经是爱护你的表现了。

卡卡西：我没想到会有人给眼睛起名字，是不是有病？  
带土：我一时竟然不知道是咱俩谁有病……

带土：在我看来，人类千年来唯一的进步就是甜品做的越来越好吃了。  
带土：当然了，他们做的依旧没有我家卡卡西做的好吃。

宇智波带土的秘密。  
其三：千年前，带土的左眼曾经待在卡卡西眼眶中，卡卡西死后进入轮回，带土才将眼睛收了回来。


	6. Chapter 6

仅仅是日用品还远远不够，为了带土的‘学习成为人类’的计划，卡卡西又在周日帮带土买了一次衣服，两人一起逛遍了周边大大小小的商场，可算是在这位大爷奇葩的审美中找到了那么几件可以看的衣服。没有被学校里的熊孩子折腾趴下，卡卡西倒是被带土折腾的回家立刻就瘫在了沙发上。

难得的周末就这么浪费了。卡卡西瘫在沙发上感慨。

带土自知害卡卡西跑遍商场累了个半死，这会儿忙前忙后的给人准备茶水和瓜果。

当面前的人一手端着果盘一手端着茶杯殷切的坐到自己旁边时，卡卡西的眉头跳了跳。

果不其然，就见带土摆出讨好的笑意，缓缓开口：“明天我和你一起去上班怎么样？”

卡卡西就知道，肯定没什么好事。

“工作期间不能带其他人去的。”卡卡西解释。

带土反驳：“我不是其他人，我是家属。”

“家属也不行。”

带土将茶杯塞到卡卡西手里，却将果盘放在了茶几上离卡卡西较远的位置，“那我就去找水门，让他动用副校长的权利，给我也安排个老师的职位。”

就在遇到波风水门的当天晚上，带土半诱导半威胁的逼卡卡西说出了有关波风水门的所有事情，直到带土内心大作的警铃消停了，这事才算翻页。结果这还没安静一天，他又打算去找波风水门走后门。

“还是别去麻烦老师了。”卡卡西制止道：“明天我带你一起去。”

如果带土真的去木叶中学就任老师一职，学生们真的会哭的。

带土目的达成，果盘又被他挪到了卡卡西的腿上。

旁边一边看肥皂剧，一边听两人对话的朔茂冷不丁开口，“我看这主意可以。让带土和你一起，做一名老师他会有事做，也能更好的的适应社会，还省了我们两上班独留他一个人在家。”朔茂一通说下来，顿时觉得百利而无一害，忍不住现在就要给波风水门打电话。

卡卡西连忙按住了朔茂拨通电话的手，脑子一转，道：“这样吧，明天让带土去试试？也让水门老师看看他的表现，如果不行以后这事就不提了。”

朔茂顿了顿，点头答应。

卡卡西松了口气，这才同意他给波风水门打电话。

电话那头的水门听到朔茂的请求，短暂的沉默后，才继续说道：“我和玖辛奈商量了下，明天就让带土过来试试吧。”

以为老师沉默后会拒绝的卡卡西，悄咪咪的叹了口气。

……

次日一大早，旗木家父子三人一同出门，由于目的地不同，朔茂和他们在岔路口分开，卡卡西领着带土第一次体验上班族的生活。上班早高峰人流量巨大，虽然木叶中学距离卡卡西家不算非常远，但挤电车仍旧不可避免。

不知道是带土脸上的疤痕太过骇人，还是他故意释放的冷空气冻的人受不了，卡卡西和带土站在一起，享受了与往日不同的待遇。两人周围无人靠近，哪怕电车上其他地方已经无法在站人，他们宁愿一只脚站地，相互之间充当扶手也不愿靠近。

下了电车又走了一段距离，到了木叶中学。

带土和卡卡西在学校门口偶遇了漩涡鸣人，鸣人顶着耀眼的金发，看见卡卡西和带土，远远地就开始招手。

“卡卡西老师！”漩涡鸣人小跑过来，见到带土难得毕恭毕敬，“带土叔。听说你要来学校当老师了？”

“嘛，今天先来试试，水门老师说不定还不想要他呢。”卡卡西揉揉鸣人的头发，“快进去吧。”

“嗯！”

漩涡鸣人前脚进入学校，卡卡西和带土后脚也跟上，两人直奔教师办公室，却没想到在办公室看到了波风水门。

波风水门在卡卡西的位置上坐着，见人进来才起身。“来了啊，卡卡西，带土。”

办公室内的同事从座位上抬头，八卦的看着副校长和刚进来的两个人。

“抱歉，让老师久等了。”

“没关系。”波风水门笑笑，走到带土旁边，拍拍他的肩膀，向办公室的人介绍道：“这位是宇智波带土，今天起到学校实习一段时间，希望大家多多关照他。”

波风水门在带土后背轻轻推了一下，带土向众人打招呼，“大家好。”

接下来就是简单地自我介绍，办公室内的人一一报上自己的名字和负责教学的科目，里面有很多都是卡卡西以前的朋友，热情又非常好相处，除了这位刚刚结束自我介绍的历史老师，草薙天久。

草薙天久有着一头黑色短发，肤色偏深在强光下看甚至有些偏红，他用黑色的眼睛死死盯着带土，向带土伸出右手，道：“请多指教。”

只需一眼，带土便看出了这是只混入人类社会的天狗，并且是他认识的天狗。

这个化名为草薙天久的天狗，曾是大岳丸的手下，而大岳丸千年前曾起兵谋反意图夺取鬼王之位，被带土夺去护体三名之剑后斩杀。

带土挂上客套又虚假的笑意，和草薙天久握手，通过交握的右手，带土的妖力顺着对方的掌心一路攀爬到心脏旁，寒冷刺骨的妖力围绕着男人的心脏兜了几个圈后消失殆尽。

不论你是出于什么原因留在这里，但是既然被我看到，那就安安静静做个普通人。

草薙天久被带土突如其来的警告惊得不住咳嗽，他想抽回交握的手，却发现右手被带土捏的死死地，仿佛下一瞬就要被绞断骨头。

“草薙老师，你没事吧？”带土明知故问。

草薙天久忙道：“被口水……咳咳……呛到了。”

带土松开了草薙天久，对方则在同事的笑声中拿起水杯，一口气喝了大半杯水，才平复下来。

卡卡西怪异地看了眼带土，悄声问道：“他怎么了吗？”

带土凑近卡卡西，两个人咬耳朵，“不过是个没什么本事的小妖怪。”

卡卡西不可思议的看向带土，没想到他们学校已经有一个融入人类的妖怪了。

小插曲来得快去得也快，随着波风水门的离开，办公室安静了下来，卡卡西一边和同事寒暄一边回到自己的座位，桌上放了一份手写的排班表，波风水门给刚来的带土安排了课程任务，考虑到对方不一定能立刻上手文化课，特地给带土安排了一节体育课。

“带土，下午第二节，七班的体育课由你来上哦。”卡卡西将表格递给带土。

带土接过扫了一眼又放在了桌上，“七班是你带的班级，没记错鸣人那小鬼也在？”

“没错。”卡卡西点头。

“那肯定没问题，我和那小子熟。”

卡卡西担忧地看向带土，没问题吧？

……

下午第二节课。

带土按照卡卡西说的地方，将第七班的学生带到了操场上，学生们对于这位新来的老师充满了好奇，但迫于对方的伤疤，没人敢上去搭话。唯独和带土见过一次，又收到了带土送的甜点的漩涡鸣人，可以无心理负担的和带土交流。

带土早上在办公室时，卡卡西给他科普了一般体育老师上课固定会做的几个流程。下午一上课，就领着小鸡崽儿似的学生们围着学校操场跑了两圈热身，结束时学生们喘着粗气累个半死，带土却像个没事人似的，连呼吸都没有乱。

“带土……老师。”漩涡鸣人喘着气，纠结了半天还是把那句叔咽回肚子里，“你脸上的伤怎么回事啊？”

周围的小伙伴们都竖起了八卦的耳朵。其中更有一位头比较铁的男学生，颤颤巍巍开口问带土：“老师，看您脸上带伤，我还以为您身体一定不好，不会跟着我们跑呢。”

“是啊是啊，结果没想到您这么厉害。”一个女生附和道。

带土摸上自己右半边脸，道：“我想要保护喜欢的人，为了救他所以留下了这样的伤疤。”

“哎？”

“老师好勇敢啊。”

“那老师你喜欢的人现在怎么样了？你们在一起了吗？”

“老师喜欢的人长得好看吗？”

……

学生们此起彼伏的声音响起，完全没有了一开始面对带土怯懦的样子。

“我喜欢的人现在过得很好，唯一的遗憾就是他痊愈之后，不记得我了。”带土继续道。

“啊！老师好可怜啊！”

人群中有些感性的小姑娘说话已经带上了哭腔。

带土惊觉自己要是再说下去，这些小姑娘等会哭了他可就头大了。他微笑着看向矮自己许多的学生们，道：“不过不用担心，我前些日子刚刚重新认识了他，我相信他会再一次喜欢上我的。不过你们要答应我，不可以告诉卡卡西老师哦。”

距离他最近的，眼眶发红的樱发小女生破涕为笑，伸手去够带土想要凑到他耳边。

带土半蹲下来，将耳朵送上去，女生细小又带着羞涩的声音传来，她说：“带土老师喜欢的人，是卡卡西老师对吧？”

带土转头，手指放在自己的嘴唇边做出个噤声的动作，冲女生眨眼。

带土起身宣布接下来的时间自由活动，学生们立刻三三两两围作一团。

操场边缘种植着一排排的柳树，树下今早被带土警告过的草薙天久就站在那里，他在樱发女生和带土耳语的时候离开。

带土的视线落在草薙天久站过的地方，千年过去了，那名手下败将仍旧学不会隐藏自己的情绪，冲天的恶意从带土带领学生们绕着操场跑圈开始，就无所遁形。

不论是大岳丸，还是他，我能杀你一次就能杀你第二次。

“老师——”耳边传来学生的声音，带土收回视线，向喊他的学生走去。

——————【小段子】  
卡卡西：爹，你接受的也太快了。  
朔茂：没关系啊，教不了文化课可以教体育啊。  
卡卡西：……  
带土：但是我看大家都说体育老师需要会的可多了，又是语文又是数学的，文理兼修。

草薙天久：千年不见，鬼王越来越恋爱脑了，我觉得我复活大岳丸大人的计划要实现了。  
带土：天晴了雨停了，你又觉得你行了？

学生家长：强烈建议辞退你们学校的那个宇智波老师！  
水门：请问为什么呢？  
学生家长：严重带坏学生们的性取向！  
水门：……

宇智波带土的秘密。  
其四：电车里所有不愿意靠近他的，都是混入人类之中的妖怪。但是他们为了躲避自己，拼命挤在人群之中，弄得自己单脚站立的样子，也太好笑了。


End file.
